Broken Wings of the Fallen
by Kurai Eymru
Summary: Time may change, but it never waits for those who wish it too, Daisuke had figured this out and now Dark and Satoshi have also but it was just a bit to late. Completed DaixRiku
1. An Unfinished Painting

_Hey everyone! Yes this is my first fanfic on here and I really hope that you like it! So please give me some ideas on how I can make this better if you dont really like it._

_No I dont own DNAngel so basically you get the Idea._

_So thats about it ENJOY!

* * *

_

**Chapter One - An Unfinished Painting**

_"Daisuke! Daisuke!" _yelled Dark in the back of Daisuke's mind _"Come on Daisuke you cant just sleep the whole day!"_ Daisuke mumbled and stretched. A small muffled "kyu" was heard as Daisuke moved the blankets on top of Wiz. "I'm up alright?" said Daisuke yawning. "Dai-Chan!" called Towa-Chan. Daisuke rubbed his head. _She's just a little loud this morning._ He thought to himself. "Oh Dai-Chan your up!" said Towa-Chan smiling. She had a bucket filled with water in her hands. "What's the water for Towa-Chan…"said Daisuke regretting asking this. "Oh umm…" Towa-Chan quickly hiding the bucket behind her back and blushed "No reason!". Daisuke sighed. "You better hurry or you'll be late for school!" said Towa-Chan leaving. Daisuke was awake now. "Crap!" he yelled rushing to get dressed.

He ran though the main area and headed towards the door. "Dai-Chan!" said Emiko handing him something to eat on the way to school. "Thanks Kaa-san!" said Daisuke opening the door. The floor beneath him vanished but Daisuke was in to much of a hurry that he didn't recognized that he got though the door way. Emiko stood there in astonishment. "Wow, Dai-Chan must have been in a hurry to not have even noticed the trap." Said Emiko. Towa-Chan smile nervously.

"Oi! Daisuke!" called Takeshi running up behind him about to drop kick him. Daisuke jumped just before Takeshi hit his legs. "Whoa!" said Takeshi falling. "Come on Takeshi!" said Daisuke a bit annoyed "We're going to be late." Takeshi got up and ran after Daisuke to the school as the warning bell began to ring.

"phew made it." said Daisuke sitting down. "Niwa-Kun!" said Riku 'Come on we have to work on the set for the play!" "Right…" said Daisuke getting up and following Riku down to the lower level of the school as everyone began to go over there lines. Daisuke unlocked the door and turned on the light to the old art room. "Wow it sure is dusty." Said Riku. "Well it was being used for storage sense our second year here" started Daisuke but he stopped at the sight of something. "Niwa-Kun?" said Riku. Daisuke removed a cover off an easel. "Oh wow!" said Riku. It was a painting but it wasn't quiet finished. Beautiful crimson red wings were on the painting with snow falling gently a person was there but it was faded so it was hard to tell who it was. "I-I remember this…" said Daisuke touching it. "but…why didn't I ever finish it?"

_

* * *

__Ok sorry its a bit short butI swear the chapters will get longer! alright? So please dont hurt me! Well I'll be working on my next chapter of this FF and I'll make sure to work on it so you guys dont have to wait!_

_Thank you for spending your time reading my fanfic instead of doing something important!_

_Kurai Eymru_


	2. The Crystal Lotus and Lost Memories

_Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 2! I read my comments and made some changes! So thanks alot you guys!_

_I also read that you want to know the pairings...well um there isnt really any but you can kinda see a relationship between Daisuke and Riku so you can say its DaixRiku if you want to._

_Im sorry if it's still short but I'm working on it! so Enjoy the Story!_

* * *

**Chapter Two - The Crystal Lotus and Lost Memories**

'Y-you painted that Niwa-kun?" said Riku looking at him as he walked up to the painting. He didn't really answer and Riku got a bit annoyed. "Niwa-kun!"

"Sorry…" said Daisuke in a daze "I was just trying to think of why I never finished it." He took a closer look at it. It was odd something that he had painted was still in the school and not to mentioned unfinished. He would usually take something like this home and work on it but why didn't he?

"_Daisuke…?"_ asked Dark

Daisuke shook his head _"sorry, I was just thinking."_ Daisuke could hear a small snort of announce from Dark as he recovered the painting. "Well we should get started come on Riku." Riku nodded and on the way out she closed the door and looked at the covered painting a bit confused.

"Oi! Daisuke! Riku! What took you so long!" yelled Takeshi. Daisuke sighed. "oh Daisuke! You cant really leave until you finish that piece over there!" Takeshi pointed to a large forest painted on a theater board.

"b-but!"

"Come on Daisuke I'm sure you'll finish it in no time!" cheered Takeshi with back up from Riku. Daisuke sighed how did he ever get into this mess? His head dropped a bit as he walked over to the theater board.

"Dai-Chan!" called Emiko "Come on you have to get a move on you're your going to be late!" she looked at the clocked and sighed it was almost ten o'clock at night and Daisuke came home late. Daisuke had work and he knew that but of course his mother wouldn't let him leave with paint all over him. Dark rushed passed Emiko mumbling a few things that she couldn't hear.

"_Come on Wiz we have to go!" _Dark grabbed Wiz and ran out the front door and took flight.

"Well that was odd…" said Kosuke

"_I cant believe this! Daisuke why didn't you get home earlier!" _Dark yelled in his mind.

"_Don't yell at me! It was Takeshi! He wouldn't let me leave remember or were you asleep during that time?" _Dark growled lowly Daisuke was right it wasn't his fault and he was asleep so he didn't really help Daisuke. Luckily they reached the Museum with one minute to spare. "phew that was close…" said Dark quietly.

"_Why did you want to get here so badly? I thought we where just stealing the Crystal Lotus. What's so special about it?"_

Dark smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know." He heard Daisuke sigh in defeat. Dark would never tell him so he didn't press the matter. "Also Commander Hiwatari isn't going to be here" Dark hummed happily as he jumped onto the roof. "Oi Daisuke I have a question, haven't you ever heard of the Crystal Lotus's Legend?"

"_No…"_

"Well it shows what you know. It says if it shines in the light of the new moon then it will turn black and the stars will shine brightly and if the light from a full moon hits it then the stars will disappear." Dark jumped into the room as the guards scrambled around with there flashlights. Dark had made one of them trip the alarm when he jumped into the room where the flower was he tossed a feather in front of the guard closest to the flower making him jump. It was funny to see the guard jump out of his skin and fall face first into the ground making the alarms go off not to mention seeing his red face when the Inspector yelled at him .

"_Dark, the new moon doesn't give off any light."_

Dark sighed quietly. _"you'll see soon enough Daisuke, lets just get out of here, not stealing any Hikari's work is boring sense Satoshi isn't here to bug the crap out of."_ Daisuke sighed he couldn't believe his counter part.

After being a safe distant from the museum Dark changed back into Daisuke. Daisuke sighed and pocketed the flower. "Well I guess this hadn't been a to eventful day."

"_I can disagree with that, what about your lost painting?"_

Daisuke twitched. " ok one thing but that's about it." Daisuke couldn't see it but Dark was smirking he knew something but he wasn't going to say it.

"Good job Dai-Chan!" hummed Emiko happily as she looked at the crystal in her hands. Daisuke could see that she was excited because the entire reflection from the crystal could be seen in her eyes. Daisuke smiled weakly he hadn't seen his mother this excited sense he turned into Dark. 'I cant wait to see the stars shine brightly this Friday!"

"Why Friday?' asked Daisuke

"Because it's the new moon this Friday." Said Kosuke Daisuke rubbed his head.

"Right…" Daisuke headed upstairs " I'm going to bed, Good night."

His father nodded and waved his mother smiled along with his grandfather and Wiz followed him upstairs.

"…something's wrong" said Kosuke "That wasn't hard but how come Daisuke looks like he hadn't had sleep for ages?"

"Maybe because he had an exiting day." answered Emiko

Kosuke sighed. Emiko was sometimes just a bit non protective to Daisuke sometimes but he felt that she was a bit worried also " Well I guess he'll be alright, he does need his rest after all." Emiko smiled and nodded as her hands began to shake as she clasped her hands tightly around the crystal.

* * *

_Alright, well if you havent quiet figured out what I am doing its because I am makeing this up as I go ' but the good news is that I am going to keep writing the chapters day by day so you wont have to wait long. I am alsokeeping my main plot so you'll just have to deal with it. sorry Toyo-kun. So things will become more clear as the story progresses alright? Well thanks for reading and I'll see you in chapter 3! Oh if you want me to make more improvements just let me know nicely thanks! _

_Kurai Eymru_


	3. Dark Nightmare

_Hey everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and welcome to chapter 3! sorry its a bit late but it was hard to think up of and I am sorry that itsshort! I tried altight? Maybe im not thinking clearly because my mind is on vacationmode ' well anyways Enjoy! _

* * *

**Chapter 3 Dark Nightmare**

Daisuke plopped down on the small couch in his room and looked yup though the skylight. He didn't see the need for them to get bright they were fine as they were. Daisuke smiled weakly at the sight of the stars.

"_Oi, Daisuke shouldn't you get some sleep?"_ came Dark's voice

"You almost sound worried…" said Daisuke smirking. Dark scowled that he didn't care he just didn't want Daisuke blaming him for keeping him up late at night. Daisuke laughed a bit and headed towards his bed. Daisuke looked at his empty easel. Something in his mind flashed quickly before his eyes. He didn't get to see it very good because it was gone to quickly. He rubbed his head. _Maybe this day took more out of me then I thought. _Daisuke climbed into his bed and curled up under the blankets.

**_Rain fell gently to the ground and the cold warmth of it felt so real. It was odd though almost no one was there. Was it night? It was hard to tell with the grey clouds covering the sky. Daisuke walked down the empty street and looked around. Small lights gleamed though the windows like stars and the street lights illuminated the puddle of rain on the street. It looked so much like a painting but something was off. Dark wasn't there. The rain fell though his body and filled him with sadness. Dark's warmth wasn't in him anymore. It felt odd. As a stood there pondering about what was happening a single white feather fell before him. He snatched it from the air and suddenly everything disappeared the only thing there was the stars shining brighter then Daisuke had ever seen them in the new moon sky. It was so beautiful, maybe just to beautiful. The stars formed something. It was Krad. Daisuke wanted to move but he couldn't. Krad stood in front of him smirking and the feather Daisuke had caught tore apart and like arrows flew though him. The pain was unbearable. He collapsed to the ground bleeding he saw the stars again and falling down with the rain into the pool of blood was a red feather followed by a black on landing exactly on top of one another forming a "X"._**

Daisuke shot up making the washcloth that he had on his forehead land on the still sleeping Wiz. Daisuke rubbed his head. The pain felt so real to him.

"Kyu?" came the half asleep voice of Wiz as he opened one eye to see what had fallen on his face.

"Sorry Wiz." said Daisuke removing the cold washcloth from Wiz's face. He looked at the clock. "What! I over slept! I thought I set the alarm!" Daisuke quickly jumped up only to fall flat on his face.

"_That was perfect Daisuke I give it a ten." _Said Dark snickering.

"_Shut up Dark…" _

"Dai-Chan? What are you doing up?" asked Emiko when she reached Daisuke's room to see what the load bang was from.

"What do you mean? I have school today Kaa-san!"

"Oh no you don't you are still running a fever! Your going to rest!"

Daisuke sighed he knew there was no way to win. _How come everyone finds a way to beat me in an argument?_ Daisuke sighed as he sat on the small couch again in his room trying to think. He was fine last night... of course maybe seeing that thing last night near his empty easel was a sign that he was pushing himself. After awhile he couldn't really think of anything to do. So he grabbed his sketch book and sat on his bed sense if was softer then the couch. Wiz had curled up near the pillow and fallen asleep. Daisuke smiled weakly as he petted Wiz. He sat against the wall and tried to think of what to draw only to doze off again.

He was awoken again when he heard someone climb the stairs and his mother's soft voice.

" I guess he's still resting do you want to tell him that you stopped by?"

"Oh no but thank you, I just wanted to see how he was sense I heard he was out sick but thank you" came Riku's voice. Daisuke at least wanted to say hello to Riku but his throat hurt to much and he was still pretty much asleep. Daisuke could feel the comfort warmth from the blankets and the softness of his pillow including Wiz who some how got onto the top of Daisuke's head.

After hearing his mother and Riku leave. Daisuke tired to move a bit but failed. _Why do I feel so weak? _He thought to him maybe he really was ill. He sighed and fell back asleep as Riku and Emiko watched him from the shadows of the door way. 'He really isn't doing good…" said Riku quietly.

"He's fighting a losing battle for the moment," Riku looked at Emiko with confusion on her face. "Well shall we let him rest?" Emiko smiled weakly at saying that and lead Riku downstairs.

* * *

_Thanks for reading guys! I really hope you enjoyed it! and thank you so much for supporting me! Espacially C-Chan! Thank you so much! well I'll see you guys in the next Chapter! cya later!_

_Kurai Eymru_


	4. A Close Call and A Hidden Truth

_Hey everyone and welcome to chapter four! I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a writers block but I still made the dead line! yeah buddie! well enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four A Close Call and A Hidden Truth**

Daisuke stirred a bit and sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked around to see that he woke up in the middle of the night. _What am I doing up so late? Maybe I'm so used to going out at night. _Daisuke scratched his head. He knew he shouldn't go outside but he wanted to. Quietly sneaking out the front door Daisuke walked up towards the fountain near the edge out. The wind blew in his face making him shiver a bit. _I guess it was a good idea I took that coat._ He laughed a bit but it turned into a cough.

"_Daisuke what are you doing outside? Your going to get worse."_

"_I just wanted to come outside for a bit and don't worry I'm feeling better." _Dark sighed

"_Alright but don't blame me if your stuck in bed for who knows how long."_ Daisuke smirked he finally won an argument. He leaned on the railing looking out at the sea. It was a wonderful sight because he actually got to look at it. Most of the time he was Dark and couldn't see the moon's reflection on the water very well because he well Dark was trying to get to the museum in time or trying to escape Hiwatari.

As Daisuke looked at the water a feather floated in front of him. It was white. He stepped away. _It's like the Nightmare I had. _He turned around and came face to face with Krad and a sharp pain in his chest. Daisuke feel to his knees coughing.

" ah ha…so my disease has started." Krad smirked. "Of course you might not even know when I gave it to you, but let me refresh your memory.. It was the first time we met, and sense Satoshi-Sama wouldn't let me kill you right there I do believe I gave you a cut on your arm." His smirk became bigger as his cold eyes watched Daisuke cough again. He bent down closer to Daisuke. " So if you have any to say you better say it." Daisuke looked at Krad angrily. He stood up and snatched the white feather.

"I'm not going to count on dieing yet…" his voice was broken and weak.

"But what is surprising is that your still living, the disease should of killed you long ago, or is it that Dark is helping you? No it couldn't be…it's you that's slowing it down."

"well that's good news to me…" Daisuke smirk appeared as Krad's vanished.

"_Daisuke! Oi Daisuke! What are you thinking! You cant stand up to him!"_

"_Just watch Dark,"_

"_but Dai…"_ Dark's voice stopped as Daisuke held up the feather. What was now white was now crimson red.

"Krad isn't going to win, and Hiwatari-Kun wont have to deal with him." Dark was quiet he couldn't believe it. _Is this what makes Daisuke different from the rest of the Niwa's?  
_

Krad's smirked appeared again. He could see that Daisuke was in pain. sweat was rolling down his face but still what bugged him was what was in Daisuke's eyes. The calm gentle eyes Krad had met the first time where almost gone. _"see Satoshi, this is how all the Niwa's are."_ Satoshi answered with silence he never seen this side of Niwa-Kun before. Maybe it was because Dark was his alter ego and was rubbing off on Daisuke.

"Well it seems we'll have to met again Tamer-Niwa."

Krad took flight. Daisuke didn't relax until he couldn't see Krad anymore and sighed in relief.

"_DAISUKE! What was the big Idea letting him go like that!"_

"_I couldn't really do anything Dark! So don't yell at me!"_

"_But the Feather! It turned Red you could of done something with that!"_

"_Yeah but to be honest I was just as shocked as you were when I lifted that feather up, I just didn't want Krad so see that I was surprised" _Daisuke laughed nervously as Dark yelled in the back of his head. "Well I think we should get back home."

As Daisuke walked past Riku's and Risa's home he felt another sharp pain. He fell to one knee coughing. He looked into his hands to find blood. _Shit...this isn't a good thing_.

"Hey…Riku isn't that Daisuke?" Risa had just appeared out the window to see the stars but she had spotted someone walking by.

"What! He shouldn't be outside" Risa looked out the window it was Daisuke. She quickly ran outside and towards Daisuke. Daisuke heard footsteps grow louder. When he looked at the place where the sound was coming from he noticed he was in front of the Harada twins home and it was Riku who was coming.

"_Things just keep getting better"_ Dark smiled he was enjoying this. Well not Daisuke being ill but it was funny how this had all happened on Daisuke's own time and not his own.

"_Dark…this isn't funny…." _Daisuke's voice was getting weaker

"_Daisuke?"_

'Daisuke!" Riku ran up to him "Daisuke what do you think your doing!" Daisuke didn't look at Riku.

"I…" He couldn't say "Sorry…"

'You better be sorry just look at you! You look hor…" She froze in sentence she saw sadness in his eyes. It was the first time also. She sighed "Well come inside you can call home and.."

"No I'm fine I can make it home, Don't worry Riku" Riku gave him a dark glare.

"Come on…" she tugged on Daisuke coat but Daisuke didn't move.

"Sorry.." Daisuke quickly stood up and ran towards home. Riku stood there in shock. Something was different. It looked like Daisuke but it didn't feel like him it was some how different including that on the ground in front of her was a red feather.

"Daisuke?"

Daisuke got home and luckily no one had noticed he had disappeared. He quietly put the coat back and went back to bed. He also rubbed the blood off his hands that he had coughed up.

"_Daisuke, maybe you should stay inside for awhile. That encounter with Krad isn't a very good sign."_

"_Your right…" _again Daisuke's voice had gotten weak. He laid down in bed again and curled up in the warm blankets he looked out the window again and smiled weakly before falling asleep.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and I'll cya in the next chapter. Thanks to all my readers and supporters! thanks for cheering me on!_

_Kurai Eymru_


	5. Blackout

_Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 5! I thought I wouldnt make it! butI did I didnt want to let you guys down! Oh I dont remember saying this but if I have I'm sorry. I usually leave clifhangers at the end of each chapter just for suspenceI guess but anyways if they dont make sense dont worry they will later on. Well enough said Enjoy this chapter!._

* * *

**Chapter 5 Blackout**

Finally after a week being cooped up in his room Emiko finally let Daisuke go to school. Daisuke had gotten used to the pain he feels on and off and his coughing wasn't as bad as the night he confronted Krad.

"Bye Kaa-san!" he yelled running out the door but of course running late as he was he forgot to bring an umbrella! In the morning a storm had rolled in and it hadn't lighten up at all and shows no sign of getting better. Only worse.

"_Daisuke I don't really think you should go back yet." _

"_I've been cooped up to long not to mention you, you must have been bored to death."_ Dark couldn't argue with that he was bored and including his boredom gave him curiosity. Like what was happening to Daisuke. Which got him worrying about is tamer.

"_Idiot"_ Daisuke ignored the comment and kept running towards school.

Daisuke was surprised that Satoshi, Riku, Risa, and Takeshi where the only students there when he arrived.

"Daisuke! Were have you been!" yelled Takeshi.

"Were do you think you moron he was out sick!"

"Riku…"

"That's not a very good excuse.."

Daisuke sighed as Riku and Takeshi argued while Risa was trying to calm them down. Still what scared him a bit was Satoshi walking up to him with concern in his eyes.

"are you sure it is wise to be here?" the sharp pain Daisuke felt when he saw Krad appeared again.

"I'm doing better then before don't worry about." Satoshi gave Daisuke a bit of a dark glare for being such a calm person but of course that's what Satoshi envied about Daisuke. No matter what the problem it is or how impossible everyone thought it was even if Daisuke was in pain he always seemed to smile. S_uffering so others don't suffer…right Niwa-Kun?_ Satoshi watched carefully as Daisuke laughed at his friends but his gentle laughter turned into a harsh cough and Riku got a bit worried. Still he just smiled at her like it wasn't a big deal.

"_Becoming a bit to concerned about him don't you think Satoshi-Sama?"_

"_Leave me alone Krad," _Krad snickered lightly at Satoshi and faded

"_He is weakening…you just don't see it and soon he will be gone."_

Satoshi growled lowly at Krad's last comment as the teacher walked in.

"alright well it looks like this will be it for today everyone's parents had called in and told us that the other students wont be making it because of the storm so, lets keep working on the play sense it wouldn't be a very good idea to just teach five students."

Everyone nodded and got to work. Sense barley no one was there they mostly just worked on the costumes and the setting, on the school's theater stage. Everyone was either to busy or to excited to notice that the storm had gotten worse. Well almost everyone.

"_I don't like the looks of that storm Daisuke…"_

"_Don't worry so much Dark, Sensei might not let us go until it lightens up."_

"_She's that strike? Well it sucks to be you Daisuke." _

" _Oh thanks Dark I really feel more safe now."_ Dark snickered a bit. Daisuke sighed.

As Daisuke finished the forest he had began to paint awhile ago a huge flash went across the window and the whole room went black. Both of the twins screamed and both of them grabbed onto Takeshi and Satoshi sense they were close by.

"Everyone calm down! The power just went out." The girls opened there eyes and looked up at the guys the had grabbed onto.

"Argh! I cant believe this!" Riku let go of Takeshi and kicked him away. Risa looked at who she grabbed.

" I'm Sorry Satoshi!" Risa let go in shock as Satoshi dusted his off a bit.

"It's alright," Satoshi seemed to look around to see what had happened to Daisuke. Daisuke rubbed his head he didn't know why but it began to hurt after the power went out not to mention the pain in his chest grew if that was even more possible.

"_Daisuke? Are you alright?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine I think I just hit my head on something though."_ Daisuke heard a small sigh of relief from Dark. _"Well that's new…"_

"_what is?"_

"_You actually being worried."_ Dark scowled at himself. He never wanted Daisuke to know he gets worried about him.

Daisuke stood up and walked behind the stage. "Riku-San? Hiwatari-Kun? Sensei?" there was no answer. _Maybe they went to go find the emergency flashlights or at least the kit in the office and nurse clinic. _

Daisuke coughed a bit and made his way towards the hallway. Daisuke made it to the office but had found the kit was already gone. "Sensei and the others must of gotten here first."

"_Daisuke, maybe we should look for them."_

"_that's a good idea, but I never thought that you would think about finding Satoshi."_

"_shut up Daisuke…_"

Daisuke walked around the school for who knows how long. The storm clouds made it to dark for him to see the wrist watch he was wearing and all the clocks in the school weren't any help. Some how he had made his way to the bottom floor and into the old art room. He shudder and coughed. He had a bad feeling about being in there he turned around and quickly left. Something was going on and he didn't want to know what it was.

Sweat dripped from his face as he walked slowly though the halls using the walls as support.

"_Daisuke?" _Daisuke didn't answer. He didn't want to worry Dark anymore, more or less embarrass him more. His coughing grew worse along with his vision. _"Daisuke!"_

"sorry…Dar…" Daisuke fell to his knees still with one hand on the wall as he coughed in the other one. Daisuke could hear Dark's yells and pleas from the back of his mind but they soon faded and everything went silent as he blacked out from the pain.

"Niwa-Kun!" yelled Riku as she followed Satoshi. Sensei had them split up into two different groups to look for Daisuke. "Oh I hope he's alright, he didn't look so well…" Satoshi stayed quiet the had basically searched the whole school it was the last floor and he was hoping to find Daisuke. Krad's disease would gain control again and just after Daisuke had fought it off. After almost making to the end of the hallway Satoshi and Riku heard someone coughing. As they turned the corner they found Daisuke laying on the floor most soaked in sweat. "Niwa-Kun!"

"Riku hold this." Satoshi gave Riku the flashlight as he ran up to Daisuke but he noticed something. Daisuke flickered, like a dieing flame. Satoshi quickly knelt down and touched Daisuke's arm lightly. It almost looked like he was about to disappear and Satoshi had a bad feeling. He looked at Riku to see if she noticed. "We should get him to the clinic he's not in a very good condition." Riku nodded and Satoshi quickly picked up Daisuke. "come on lets hurry." He ran past her and headed towards the clinic.

As Riku went to get something cold to bring Daisuke's fever down Satoshi looked at his cell phone. There wasn't a signal. _This isn't good. _He watched Daisuke sleep. It was odd though. When they had found Daisuke and he flickered like a dieing flame he began to wonder what was really going on. Now that he thought of it Daisuke was like a calm flame. Always bright and warm and always thought of ways to help people. It seemed like everyone was calm near him. Then that reminded Satoshi of what he had thought before. Not only was Daisuke trying to make others happy. He didn't really care what happens as long as no one else felt lonely. Daisuke was suffering he never shows it but he was. Being torn away from the inside like a fire in a storm. Satoshi sighed. It was he how created the storm that tears though Daisuke. "There isn't anything I can do."

"_You could kill him, Let his suffering end and Dark will disappear. It all works out."_

"No! Daisuke only suffers because he…because.." He couldn't think of anything. Was it to hide everyone's pain inside him? Then it hit him. The red feather…the color of crimson red the color of the blood. Daisuke's blood no…Daisuke's pain.

_It was the only way… he could let go of the pain he harbors, to let other's pain into him so no one would feel the things he had felt so no one would have to walk down the path he had, A path he choose on his own._

_

* * *

Thanks for reading guys! and thanks for the reviews! I'll keep going alright and if you dont get the last part of this chapter you will in the next chapter so your going to have to deal with it but of course I'll try to post it tomorrow! Well cya in the next chapter!_

Kurai Eymru


	6. Dark's Warning

_Hey everyone! I apologize in advance this chapter is a bit shortbut yeah. I cant wait to start the next one! Well thanks for reading and enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6 Dark's Warning**

Satoshi looked up. It looked like everything froze when another flash of lightning went across the window. Everything did freeze. Even Daisuke. Satoshi was confused. He did say that Daisuke had a way to control time but he never knew he could really but what was more confusing was that Dark had appeared. It was Dark, but Daisuke was there also. Now his head hurt he didn't know what the heck was going on.

"_Well I never thought I would see the so called great commander confused"_

"Like its your place to talk…" Dark sighed

"_listen Satoshi, Daisuke wanted us to talk for some reason I don't know why and I don't know how he's doing this but I want this to end soon, the pain Daisuke is feeling is getting worse from whatever this is."_

"Alright fine but I don't see why you couldn't just transform regularly."

"_Daisuke wouldn't let me alright? Anyways we have to find a cure or something for Daisuke before his flame dies out."_

"Flame?" Dark growled a bit at Satoshi lack of knowledge at the moment

"_His life you idiot, Gah I cant believe you almost captured me to, for once Satoshi use you head damn it!" _Satoshi looked at Dark a bit confused but he basically got the picture.

"So you want me to find a cure? I highly doubt Krad is going to tell me it." Dark slammed his fist into the wall

"_I know that, but I cant figure out the cure and Daisuke is fighting to much to do it, come on Satoshi, I'm actually asking you for a favor," _then it hit him _"Daisuke! I cant believe you made me do this! Now I owe him one!" _Of course Daisuke didn't answer but Dark could Daisuke's breathing get weaker on the back of his mind. He sighed _" Listen Satoshi, Friday might be the last day you see him if you don't try to find a cure that's my warning so you better hurry, I'm going so the strain wont hurt Daisuke further more. Including this chat of ours is getting boring."_ Satoshi scratched his head in anger. He was about to answer but everything resumed again and Dark had disappeared.

"great, now what am I going to do…" Satoshi looked back at Daisuke his breathing had gotten a bit shallow and there was no way he could help him.

"Hiwatari-Kun!" Riku had finally came back and with the others. "How's Niwa-kun"

"He's gotten worse, hopefully this storm lets up soon or Daisuke might be in serious trouble." Basically everyone stood there a bit more in shock then usual.

"Well lets hope Daisuke doesn't get any worse."

'Yes, hopefully he gets better." Now everyone was shocked the Riku and Takeshi actually agreed on something.

"Come on this isn't any time for this, We have to think of some way to contact someone."

"Sensei…they wouldn't be able to get to us." The teacher sighed.

"Great! I don't need this!" She leaned on the wall " What am I going to tell his parents! I cant believe my luck…" Satoshi stood up and looked around.

"I'm going to check something, its best if you take care of Daisuke." The only one who had heard Satoshi was Riku and took Satoshi seat near Daisuke. Satoshi walked up towards the roof wandering what he could do to find the cure. Of course Krad wouldn't approve of it at all. Still Satoshi wasn't going to watch Daisuke go though and fight this. As he opened the door to the roof he raised on hand in front of his eyes to see. As he looked around he noticed a misty looking figure near the gate. It looked a lot like Daisuke. Now Satoshi's head was really hurting. Daisuke was downstairs in the clinic. No this figure couldn't have been Daisuke. He was to tall and had a very misty image. Including the red wings that were on his back still he looked like Daisuke. The misty person turned around as Satoshi walked out into the storm. It was Daisuke. His eyes blank and almost frozen. A gentle smile was on his face though. His voice was weak but it was soft and clear.

"_There was a new moon last Friday. I wasn't able to see the stars but this Friday I will… as long as this keeps going the new moon will appear every week and the stars will be able to shine brightly." _He started to fade away and Satoshi got worried. It felt like Daisuke was really leaving like he was never going to come back. The misty character of Daisuke looked up at the stormy skies. _"Hopefully this storm stays tell Thursday. I would love to see a storm sunset again." _Satoshi looked at the misty figure oddly like that Daisuke knew that he wasn't going to make it. This bothered Satoshi. The figure faded and Satoshi didn't like what it had said last. Daisuke was going to make. Satoshi sighed he have to find a cure first. _wait…why did Dark call me Satoshi? He usually calls me Hiwatari things with those just keep getting stranger. _Satoshi walked back to the clinic soaking wet but when he got there Riku, Risa, Takeshi, and Sensei was out the hallway looking like they say a ghost. "What happened?"

"N-Niwa-kun he…" Riku pointed towards the clinic. Satoshi looked. Feathers were everywhere black and red ones floated down slowly. Most of them blood stained.

* * *

_Thanks for_reading guys! _and a special thanks to_ _c-chan,Kumari?_ _sorry if I spelled that wrongplease dont kill me!and Cute Anmie Kitty! Thanks for your reviews and support guys! I'm going to start the next chapter so see ya there!_

_Kurai Eymru_


	7. The Storm's Sunset

_Dark - :pokes Kurai with a stick: I think's she's been over worked_

_Kurai_ - _:twitch:_

_Dark - Yup well I'll say it for her. She is terribly sorry for not updating lately she has been overworked because of school and working for her grandfather so dont killher otherwise you will never know how the story ends. Yes that is a bad downside. well anyways enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 7 The Storm's Sunset**

Satoshi froze not knowing what he could do. The feathers disappeared before they touched the ground. The rain seemed to lighten up with each on that disappeared.

"Oh thank goodness." Sighed the teacher in relief as the rain slowly came to a stop. "I guess I'll have to call Daisuke's parents all of you stay here.."

The basically everyone but Satoshi stayed against the wall. Still scared of what happened. Satoshi shook his head.

"Mind telling me what happened?"

"well…Daisuke's back was to us and Risa said there was some thing on his back but I couldn't see it until I got closer, It was like red mist in the form of wings and I-I touched it and all of a sudden Dark appeared and the mist turned into wings. Both of them was red but when Dark disappeared one of them turned black and…both of them just tore apart like it was being shredded by something." Satoshi looked at Riku and sighed a little bit .

"great…this had to happen." He scratched his head in frustration. It didn't take to long tell everyone came to there sense and got up and looked at Satoshi confused. _I'm in to deep this time, Now there's no way to get out of this._ He walked down the hall a bit to get away from the others so he could think. Satoshi noticed that Daisuke's parents were outside talking to the teacher looking worried. He shook his head of a few thoughts hopefully things would turn out better.

After awhile the teacher including Daisuke's parents came. Satoshi didn't know how they would deal with this but the will figure something out sooner or later. To be honest he was actually happy to head home but by the time he got home the storm had started up again.

"I guess better get to that research." He sighed this was going to be a long night. He looked out the window and noticed that the sun had went under the clouds of the storm. It couldn't have been possible the clouds where on earth how could the sun be below them? Then again. This picture of Daisuke's red wings did have an odd background but it wasn't finished completely so he wouldn't be able to tell. "maybe…" Satoshi looked at the sunset again "just maybe "I'm just trying to hard to find the answer… that unfinished picture might be the reason for this, and the misty look alike."

"Oh Kosuke look at the storm sunset I haven't seen one in ages!" Kosuke stayed silent it was beautiful but it was something bad. Last time there was one the cultural revolution began. The time before that a few battles broke out.

"Emiko this could be it this time," Emiko looked at him.

"Don't worry we'll be alright"

"Not all of us, Daisuke is being effected by this." Emiko and Kosuke looked at the new speaker it was Dark.

"D-Dark? How…?"

"Don't ask me that" Dark sat down grumpily and rested his chin on his hand.

"What about Daisuke?"

"He's still upstairs resting…don't ask" Emiko put her finger down and sighed.

"This just gets more complicated."

"Yeah hopefully Hiwatari finds something out soon I beginning to run out of options…and not including what Riku and the other's saw they might get caught into this." Kosuke sighed and scratched his head.

"I guess all we can do is wait." The news came on and it said that a new exhibit was open. This time the donator was commander Hiwatari.

"I guess he figured out something." It was an old painting called the storm night stars. "Well I'm going to see what he is up to." Dark went to get a warning card.

Tonight at 9:00

I will steal the Storm Night Stars painting

- Dark

The next day the warning note was all over the news and most people couldn't wait for the action. Satoshi figured that Dark had gotten the message.

"Riku are you still worried about yesterday?"

"If you haven't noticed Risa it's still stormy outside this is a bad sign, and that sunset want normal!"

"and here I thought it was because of Niwa-kun falling ill and Dark-sama appearing."

"It's might be a good idea to keep your mouth shut Risa this is serious but your taking it like it was a joke!"

"and you need to relax more everything will work out."

"Oh, right and Dark is going to save the day come on Risa grow up from you fantasy he's practically 17 years old! What makes you think he's going to marry you?" The twins continued to argue. Time was getting wasted as the school day went on and Satoshi wasn't comfortable with this waiting around. Riku wasn't comfortable that Daisuke wasn't around and she hoped that it wouldn't stay like that it was driving her crazy. She looked at the only thing that that calmed her down it was the red feather Daisuke had dropped awhile ago. Satoshi had appeared behind her to tell her it was time for P.E but spotted the feather.

"Were did you get that…" Riku jumped.

"Oh…Hiwatari-kun…you scared me"

"Harada-san… please tell me were did you find this?"

"Well…I spotted Daisuke a few nights ago and he ran off but this fell behind I guess."

"This isn't good…"Riku looked at him confused but the expression suddenly changed.

"What's happening?"

"nothing for you to worry about." Riku growled but smirked.

"Well tonight your going to take me to go to that chat with you and Dark because I'm part of it now if this has to do with Daisuke and Dark."

"crap…" Satoshi couldn't say no it would be more suspicious and Riku was catching on. Riku smiled in triumph as she say Satoshi walking towards the pool area.

It was around 8:50 and Riku was getting on Satoshi's nerves. They had basically been there at 8:30.

"Why does it always have to be around 9 with this guy?"

"Riku will you just be patient?" Riku growled lowly again she wasn't really a night person. Satoshi scratched his head.

_For the love of god Dark hurry up or she's going to drive me crazy!_

"I'm not to late am I?...Commander Hiwatari mind explaining why Riku is here?"

"Took you long enough"

"you didn't answer my question...well anyways things have gotten worse if youcouldn't tell and it wasn't my fault 'he' is getting paler each day."

"He?" Dark looked at Riku then at Satoshi.

"You basically have no choice but to tell her Dark." Dark sighed.

"Fine, Daisuke is getting worse Riku, I was hoping you wouldn't get caught into this because you might get hurt."

"What do you mean I might get hurt I'm strong…Wait how do you know Daisuke!"

"It's a long story and I… We don't have time for this Satoshi what have you figured out?"

"That this might have to do with Daisuke's unfinished painting…"

* * *

_Well thanks for reading Kurai's chapter 7she thanks everyone for supporting her and hopefully not killing her. She is sorry that it took forever for her to update hopefully next time it will take less time to update so we will both see you in the next chapter. Schools out soon so updatesmight/will be faster! right..that's what she says..._

_- Dark_


	8. Black and Red Wings

_Kurai - Yes I know this chapter is short but come on I am dead tired and I know I havent updated in awhile but a job can distract you over summer vacation._

_Dark - ...No it doesnt..._

_Daisuke -...you have free time Dark me I have to use it makeing the plain! me and Kurai know how it feels_

_Dark - ...crap..I'm out numbered...'glooms'_

_Kurai - 'laughs' Well anyways thanks for being paitent! I really aperciate it everyone and enjoy this chapter! -FYI! I have officaly made a DNAngel AMV anime music video I hope to make more in the future! -_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 Black and Red wings**

"What! Why? How?"

"Dark your not going to let me explain everything are you."

"I don't have time if you haven't figured it out"

Riku glared at Dark a bit curious about something.

"How do you know about the painting Dark, and why are you suddenly working with Satoshi, What the heck is going on!"

Dark growled lowly. It was bad enough having this happening to him and now Riku was on his case. It was never going to end.

"Right now I don't have time to explain Riku, Now Satoshi, I will take that painting that I was meant to steal."

Satoshi smirked. Dark growled lower if Satoshi was going to stand in his way of getting that painting or helping Daisuke he is dead wrong.

"Fine have it that way…"

A whirlwind of black feathers blocked Satoshi and Riku's view of Dark. When everything settled they found a note on the ground.

I'm getting tired of this you better find a way otherwise Daisuke will be lost.

Dark

Satoshi pocketed the note before Riku could see and looked behind him. The painting was gone. Dark had taken the bait.

Instead of heading back home Dark went towards the school. He wanted to see this painting for himself. He opened the window carefully when he finally got there and made his way to the last floor. He opened the storage room where Daisuke and Riku had found the painting. He uncovered it and snorted.

" That idiot…. Doesn't he realize its snowing in this picture…"

Dark thought for a moment

"wait…when does a storm just have to be rain anyways?"

Dark quickly grabbed the unfinished painting and headed off to home. A cold chill filled the air as he flew by numerous places. Something wasn't right…Dark knew he had to get back to the Niwa's as soon as possible. He was half why there when pain beyond pain filled him. He didn't know what was causing it but he had to reach home no matter what.

Satoshi looked up towards the sky with a smirk. Dark would be feeling the painful magic that Krad had put on the painting. Dark would feel everything, anyone's pain and sorrow and with Daisuke in his condition Dark would be on the verge of collapsing then without hurting Daisuke, Satoshi would be able to seal away Dark and Krad. Satoshi left to watch the so called Phantom thief plummet to the ground.

Dark was so keen on pain but he knew he had to at least make it back. When he finally did he noticed something. The unfinished painting gave a soft warm feeling as for the other it was the source of most of the pain. Dark grabbed one of his feathers but to his surprise it wasn't black as he hoped. It was red, just like the wings that are now appearing on Daisuke. He quickly looked at his wings, one was red but the other was his normal color black. Realizing that something had happened Dark dashed in.

"Emiko? Kosuke? What's going on!"

Emiko gasped at Dark's appearance and Kosuke looked at him with a bit of a shocked face as well.

"Not you too…"

"Kosuke…"

"What's going on!"

Emiko gave way she started crying and Kosuke tried to calm her down. Now Dark was frustrated not to mention confused.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?"

No one answered. Emiko pointed upstairs which put a horrible idea in his mind. Dark wasn't the only one feeling the pain. Dark quickly dropped everything and rushed outside.

It was raining…so then the unfinished painting might have nothing to do with this.

"wait…isn't today…..Shit!"

Dark took off he was going to look for Satoshi he was going to kill him for distracting him. He scanned the streets for Satoshi. He didn't find him but he found someone else.

"Krad!"

He growled he was getting sick of seeing the smug little smirk on his face.

"Oh not very happy….and what's wrong Dark, It has something to do with that person you know as a tamer doesn't it…"

"That's non of your damn business Krad.."

"Touchy, Touchy…you know he wont last the night"

"You did this because you knew who he truly was…and what a danger he is to you.."

"oh so you weren't that clueless…"

Dark was sick to his stomach about this conversation but Krad decided to peruse it even more.

"I know you despise the humans that called us here though the Hikari art work."

" True, but I am sure you know Daisuke has no memory of that."

Krad smirk seemed to disappear. Dark noticed that he wasn't looking at him but past him. He turned around. Daisuke was there his breathing was a bit uneasy but he had a smirk on the face the made Dark smile. He was resting to get enough energy to face Krad. Then something came to mind, it was Friday Daisuke might not make it.

"So Niwa…you can move…"

" I could of moved when I wanted to"

"Well mind answering a question that Satoshi had on his mind most of the time since this began."

"that depends what's the question"

"He saw a look alike of you on the roof on the day you collapsed at school…now who could that be?"

Daisuke and Dark smirked at him and at the exact same time they said.

"You didn't know?"

* * *

_Dark - Gah! thats annouying why do you always end with cliff hangers!_

_Kurai - I dont always end with cliff hangers...and anyways this is sopose to be suspense!_

_Daisuke - she is right..._

_Dark - 'glare'_

_Kurai - 'sighs' As Dark gets his face stuck like that, I wanted to tell you why I only did the Disclaimer once, I dont think you need to post it on every flippin chapture and we all know we dont own it...so yeah...well anyways thanks for supporting my reveiwers and I am sooo sorry for keeping you waiting I'll keep going I promise! Oh, I am multi tasking! I am going to start up a new Fanfic. During or after this one is done I havent decided yet... and if I dont finish this one you can yell at me to get a move on and finish it alright well cya in the next chapter!_

_- Kurai, Dark, Daisuke, and insert random name here - _


	9. Shattered

_Kurai - phew I finally got it done!_

_Dark- It's about time to_

_Kurai - Dark shut it_

_Dark - why its to much fun!_

_Kurai - I won the last fight I can win this one to!_

_Kurai and Dark start fighting_

_Daisuke - 'sighs' well enjoy the chapter...KURAI DONT THROW YOUR COMPUTER YOU NEED THAT!_

_Kurai - oh right 'heh whoops...'_

* * *

**Chapter 9 Shattered**

Krad looked at them confused. How could Dark possible know what Daisuke was talking about? How could Daisuke know anything? While Krad was pondering Dark had noticed Daisuke's wings. Unlike Dark Daisuke had his red wind on the right while Dark's was on the left and the same thing went for the black wing Daisuke's was on the left and Dark's was on the right. Dark's head started hurting.

"Dark?"

Daisuke's voice sounded distant.

"Is everything alright?"

"huh…don't worry Daisuke I was just thinking."

Daisuke tilted his head a bit with a small look of confusion, sadness, and worry on his face. Dark laughed nervously trying to explain but only made a bigger fool out of himself. Daisuke snickered at his babbling companion which only made Dark's face turn red in embarrassment.

"well are you two going to answer the question or do I have to beat it out of you?"

"Right…like we are going to tell you Krad, It was Hiwatari's question so maybe we should tell it to him and not you…"

"Dark is right, I see no reason why we need to tell you Krad, and of course since Hiwatari-kun is a tamer he would understand it better."

Krad growled in anger and took out his white feather to channel his power. Daisuke and Dark got ready. Before anyone knew what was going on a flash of lightning separated Dark and Daisuke. Still what was more confusing was how Krad got behind Daisuke.

"Daisuke Look out!"

Dark could see blood fall to the ground along with some feathers but Daisuke was alright the attack only grazed his shoulder.

"Damn it Krad…using a sneak attack like that Daisuke isn't used to things like that from him like I am."

Dark looked around to see where Krad had disappeared to astonishing Krad had also gotten hurt. He had a big cut in his side and still stuck in all the blood and flesh was a red bloodstained feather. Daisuke apologized to Satoshi for hurting him under his breathe.

"watch it Krad! If you attack me the same amount of power goes back to you!"

"You little…"

" My turn! I'm getting sick of feeling left out!"

Krad turned around just in time to connect with the punch Dark was delivering. More to say it looked like Krad actually ran into Dark's fist on his own. Daisuke felt a small sharp pain in his neck as another flash of lightning though the sky, right after Dark punched Krad. As soon as the rain was the only thing the three could hear Krad started laughing which got Dark more aggressive and gave Daisuke an uneven feeling.

"Do you think you really can defeat me? Just look at Niwa he has even notice…"

Dark looked at Daisuke. Daisuke looked at Dark. Both of them where confused on what was going on till Dark spotted that something had cut Daisuke's neck.

"Spells are extremely use full in a fight where you out numbered…"

"what…"

"For example…"

Daisuke suddenly felt his chest get heavy and he wasn't able to move. The Pain beyond pain filled every inch of his body. Cuts appeared on his arms and torso.

"You see, while fighting one the you could hurt the other."

"Damn it Krad"

"come now Dark you know to well of magic do you not?"

"Yeah but I don't use it to hurt someone!"

"Come now I'm sure you have did it once."

"Don't compare me to you!"

Dark landed another punch on Krad but Krad just took it like it meant nothing. Daisuke wanted to help Dark so badly but he couldn't move thanks to Krad's spell.

_"there isn't anything you can do"_

_"K-Krad?"_

_"Good I was afraid you wouldn't be able to hear me."_

_"What do you want"_

_"Aww is it that bad talking to me, well anyways I just wanted to say goodbye."_

_"goodbye? I'm not going anywhere, and there's no way I'm going to let you kill me or Dark."_

_"do you truly think you have a choice?"_

_"yeah I do, and I think you forgot Hiwatari-kun"_

_"Non-senses, I was going to use your powers to separate us.."_

Daisuke couldn't say anything. After a few minutes the pain returned. He felt his wings being torn apart behind him.

"Daisuke!"

Dark had finally snapped out of his daze and noticed that Krad was behind Daisuke. He knew he wasn't going to make it still Dark at least wanted to try. He was so close, but not close enough.

Riku sighed and looked out the window. She was still worried about Daisuke. She hadn't seen him in days. She got up and decide to step out on the balcony to see the night sky. A cold wind blew making her shiver.

"That's odd its still the middle of summer why is the wind so cold?"

She looked up in the air and saw a swirl of red feathers floating towards the ocean.

"red….feathers…Daisuke!"

She quicklyran to the front door and grabbed her coat and ran towards the town. When she got closer she saw three figures in the air. There was no doubt in her mind this time. Daisuke had to be among them.

Blood dripped from Daisuke's wings as Krad held on to his unconscious body by the scuff of his shirt.

"Krad I swear you will pay"

"will I now? Well that's odd to being hearing that form you."

'Don't mess with me, I was angry at you before but you crossed the line!"

"oh my such a temper, if you want him so bad then here"

Krad tossed Daisuke at Dark who luckily caught him. Dark was relieved that Daisuke was still breathing. Still he couldn't fight Krad with Daisuke to worry about. He quickly looked around and spotted Riku running towards the spot underneath them.

_'that will work..'_

Dark quickly rushed past Krad towards Riku hoping that she

would help.

"Riku!"

Riku looked up and saw Dark flying right at her. She ducked as he skidded on his landing behind her.

"D-Dark? Daisuke!"

"Listen Riku I cant explain now but I need you to watch Daisuke."

"b-but how did her get this bad?"

"I'll explain later just make sure his wings don't shatter completely"

"Shatter?"

Dark sighed he really hated explaining things that's why he let Daisuke do that.

"Listen to me Riku, When our wings shatter so do our true selves because all of out magic and life was spent just make sure Krad doesn't get him he should be fine…"

Riku head spun for a second but she nodded and Dark took flight once more. Riku sighed and looked at Daisuke lying on his side with his back to her. He was in horrible shape.

"D-Daisuke?"

Daisuke slowly sat up rubbing his head.

"Ow…Darn it, I let Krad get to me"

"Your alive!"

Riku burst into tears and hugged Daisuke. Who was completely confused on what she meant and why she was there.

"Listen Riku there isn't much time I'll be right back alright?"

"But Dark told me to make sure that you stay here"

"Dark well that's new…still I'll be fine."

"B-but…Daisuke Wait!"

Riku couldn't move her legs where locked from the shock of everything going on all she did was watch Daisuke disappear into the Darkness with red feathers floating down in his wake.

* * *

_Kurai - this is getting exciting!_

_Dark - chill out_

_Kurai - come one you like it I know you do!_

_Daisuke - um..Dark I forgot to tell you...I already told her that you read it over 80 times_

_Dark - WHAT! Dai how could you do that!_

_Kurai -'snickers' Its alright Dark im glad you and Daisuke like my story_

_Dark - . . . _

_Kurai - 'hugs Dark, Daisuke , and Wiz' Come on guys be happy I love you so much that my first FanFic is about you!_

_Dark and Daisuke - Yeah alright..._

_Kurai - Yay I win! Ok well thanks to all my reviews I hope you enjoyed this chapter I know you like the last chapter after some very "intresting" reviews I got, well I apologize if you dont like this chapter so please dont kill me! Well cya in the next chapter!_

_-Kurai,Daisuke,Dark,and Wiz-_

_because we are among the Fallen_


	10. Fallen

_Kurai - tada chapter ten! I thought i should post it before I go away for a long time (I wont see a computer untill august 7th!)_

_Satoshi - why is that?_

_Dark -_ _why is creepy boy here?_

_Kurai - Dark be nice Satoshi-kun is here because Daisuke is running errands_

_Dark -you didnt want Daisuke to see this chapter._

_Kurai- of course not...oh um the reason I'm going to be gone so long is because I am going to Blue Lake fine arts camp_

_Dark - 'yawn'_

_Kurai -'sighs and kicks dark'_

_Satoshi - lets continue the fanfiction_

* * *

**Chapter 10 Fallen**

Daisuke looked up letting the rain fall on his face he spotted Krad and Dark and decided to take flight once more. Hopefully not for the last time.

Dark figured out why Krad was letting him hurt him so much. It was because he wanted Daisuke to separate him and the commander. He wanted Daisuke to use the last of his strength. Still Dark couldn't let Krad go unpunished for what he did to Daisuke including Hiwatari since he did nothing to stop it.

Riku looked up at the two figures in the sky she knew that she had failed on helping Daisuke which made here angry at herself. She wanted more then any thing to help Daisuke.

_ 'just a little farther…'_

Daisuke was almost there, at the rate he was going to…to late he rammed right into Dark feeling his feathers on his back.

"Daisuke? What are you doing up here!"

Daisuke was about to answer but Krad decided to attack and you could tell that Krad was saving this just for Dark. The only problem it didn't hit Dark. Instead of black feathers red feather began to fall. Daisuke was the one who got hit. Dark could hear Riku gasp from below.

"ouch…"

"Ouch? Daisuke you're a complete idiot"

"Sorry about that"

Dark growled lowly but made sure Daisuke wasn't seriously harmed.

"We should get away from the city…"

"Yeah who knows how much power Krad still has, lets go"

_ 'I hate running away like this but Daisuke is right…Darn it Daisuke! You just had to make me admit it'_

Daisuke looked at Dark scowling at himself. It had been awhile since Daisuke had actually seen Dark more like his 'normal' self of course that might not be such a good thing for Daisuke. He laughed nervously at the thought.

Dark finished scowling at him self and tried to keep a close eye on Daisuke while not running into any buildings.

_ 'almost there…'_

Daisuke knew exactly where to go he had been there a couple times himself. A cliff side on the outskirts of town with a forest edge. It was a wonderful spot and it was pretty much away from the city. To bad it might be the last spot Daisuke sees.

"Daisuke where exactly are we going?"

"Dark where almost there"

_Dark's POV_

Daisuke is really getting on my nerves about this. Then again I cant really stay angry at someone who might die tonight right?

_ 'sigh what a pain in the neck'_

Still what bugged me was that Krad was following with a huge smirk on his face. Probably saving up energy for one last blow to me or Daisuke. Not paying attention I did exactly what Daisuke did to me I rammed right into his back feeling the soft red feathers.

"OW!"

I covered my nose out of sure pain.

"Are you alright Dark?"

"just fine"

Daisuke smiled to see I was alright but his eyes widen in fear a few seconds afterwards. Next thing I know Daisuke surely pushed me out of the air. All I could see was white. It was Krad. I knew something was going to happen I just knew it! and now I'm stuck in this forest and I cant help Daisuke at all!

_Normal POV_

Riku walked around the cliff surely they where here.

"Daisuke? Dark?"

_ 'wait why am I worrying about Dark? . . . probably because he's Daisuke's friend?'_

Riku shook her head at the thought.

"they act more like brothers then friends…"

When she reached the forest edge she saw the sight that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Riku stood there shocked as Dark appeared over the motionless Daisuke. Rain slowly began to fall lighter as a pair of wings appeared on Daisuke's back but they looked different one wasn't black anymore and they were tatter...Broken.

"no…"

Riku's eyes filled with tears. Dark looked away his eyes also filling with tears.

"I couldn't…"

Riku looked at Dark as he knelt down next to Daisuke lightly stroking his red hair.

"Sorry Daisuke…"

Even though his bangs where covering his eyes Riku could see Dark crying.

_ "If Dark wasn't a thief I bet him and Daisuke would be more like brothers…"_

Riku shook her head and without think she came up to Dark and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry Dark, I…."

"you did nothing wrong.."

Riku heard Dark take a sharp intake of breath.

"No one could prevent it…and I was foolish enough to think I could…"

"Dark.."

"Come on we better get you home…"

Dark picked Riku up and walked towards the cliff edge.

"I hope to see you soon Daisuke…"

Dark looked over his shoulder sure enough Daisuke was there smiling as his body disappeared beneath him and on his back where soft sunset colored wings. Dark smiled weakly and nodded taking flight.

Dark set Riku gently onto her home's balcony.

"Riku!"

"Risa!"

"Well here you are milady and don't take it too hard…it wasn't your fault."

"Dark?"

Both the twins stared at him as he smiled weakly and took off again.

"Riku was he crying?"

Riku didn't answer she was to preoccupied in a note that was on the table outside. She picked it up and read it.

"Oh Daisuke…"

Tears rolled down her eyes and Risa looked at her.

"Risa, I have got so much to tell you…"

Riku placed the note back onto the table and saw something else there. It was a beautiful Red feather. It wasn't like Daisuke's wings that where a dark crimson it was a soft sunset red she smiled and reread the note.

_ Please be happy I'm not gone I'm here and I'll remain here if you ever need to talk just go to the cliff side I'll listen to what you have to say. Oh and please try to help Dark and Satoshi I know they are hurt by this also I'll see you guys soon!_

_-Daisuke_

Riku smiled hearing Daisuke's voice in her head still she didn't get why Satoshi would be hurt by his disappearance he didn't witness everything…then again there might be more to Hiwatari then anyone has noticed.

* * *

_Kurai - -insert some sort of laughter here-_

_Satoshi - why did you mention me?_

_Kurai - because you werent in the story for awhile and it builds up the suspence_

_Satoshi - . . ._

_Kurai - 'sighs' well anyways most of the thanks for this story goes to my reviewers all f you are soo nice and I am soo sorry I wont be updating soon and just after i got out of my writers block! maybe I'll bring my notebook along and when I get an idea for the next chapter I'll write it down so I can type it up when I get back how's that? alright cya guys in the next chapter!_

_Dark & Satoshi - she's doomed._

_Kurai - Not funny guys!_

_-Kurai, Dark, and Satoshi-_


	11. Last Chance

_Kurai - yes I knowI havent updated in forever and yes I am sorry that this chapter is short, School is starting and I have had barly anytime to work on this so please enjoy this chapter and please DONT KILL ME! -hides from angry mob and RabidFangirl Mafia-_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 – Last Chance**

Dark felt bad about losing Daisuke and even worse when he saw Emiko cry in the arms of her husband. How could he let something like this happen to this family. He walked up the stairs to Daisuke's room he wasn't in any condition himself to answer the Niwa's pleading questions of what happened. He sighed and sat down on the couch in Daisuke's room looking out the window.

_'what now Daisuke…'_

Dark closed his eyes trying to think of what he could do for the Niwa family now. The painting that Daisuke had discovered appeared in his head. Dark opened his eyes and smiled faintly. He knew it would be a good sign if that painting wasn't ruined but that would mean he would need Satoshi's help.

-next day-

Dark quietly disguised him self as the school's janitor and walked though the school freely and just as he hoped Satoshi had caught on. He had caught Dark in an empty hallway.

"Alright Dark what do you want…"

"Well this first"

Dark punched Satoshi and hard. Satoshi's glass hit the ground with a small ting.

"that's for not helping Daisuke…"

"Fair enough, even though I tried but Krad had locked me in the back but sure I can understand."

Dark growled a bit but calmed down.

"So are you willing to help me then?"

"For Daisuke of course I am I'm pretty sure it's the painting here your after am I correct?"

" never miss a thing do you?"

"no,"

"good meet me in the old art room after school hours and we'll see what happened to it."

"right…"

After the conversation Dark had went to the roof and ripped of his disguise and sat on the very top waiting for the final school bell to ring. Of course he had fallen asleep and the bell was hi wake up call he quickly jumped though an open window into an un occupied room and rushed downstairs without being seen.

"Fall asleep again Dark.."

"It's usually Daisuke that's out during the day…"

Satoshi didn't answer he opened the door and both of them walked in.

"the painting is still here"

"yes but is it still in tack?"

Dark didn't waste time with a snappy comeback. He uncovered the picture to see it…blank but not torn.

"what are we going to do…"

"it seems our last chance of getting Daisuke back is beginning to fall apart"

"You don't remember what it looked like…"

"It was faded so I couldn't tell,"

"All I saw was red wings…"

Suddenly an idea hit Satoshi.

"Give me a few days I'll get this picture restored…"

"but how do you know if your idea will work…"

"Hey we tried now didn't we…"

"True."

Satoshi grabbed the empty picture and walked off as Dark stood there wondering what Satoshi was going to do. Dark sighed and walked towards the door but it closed and someone walked out of the shadow. Dark's eyes widen at the person.

"Riku…"

* * *

_Kurai - tada there you go I know it isnt very good but hey its a chapter I'll make the next one worth it alright! Again I am soo sorry! Cya later everyone -thanks goes to my reveiwers and my friend Elisa...yeah reviewers she did the last 3 reviewsI think cya later then ' -_

_p.s I should post up my FMA humor Fanfic soon!_

_-Kurai aka Ghost-_


	12. When there is no Goodbye

_Kurai - the last chapter! I know it took me awhile and I am sooooo sorry but it was major writers block! but I got it done so be happy. I hope this is good for you I truely do. Enjoy the Final chapter of Broken Wings of the Fallen!_

**

* * *

****Chapter 12 – When there is no Goodbye**

Riku stood there almost glaring at Dark. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"So it is true, and I thought it was a dream, I wish it was a dream"

"Riku I-I tried,"

"How can I be sure you tried you barley did anything to help him!"

"You didn't stop him when I told you to look after him!"

"So now this is my fault!"

"this is no ones fault!"

Riku looked at Dark for a second he usually didn't raise his voice to a young girl. Not to mention it looked like he was shaking and his eyes where fierce.

"Riku your not the only one who cared for him, His mother Emiko, His father Kosuke, His grandfather, I also cared for him like a younger brother and here you are yelling at me!"

Riku backed away looking shocked.

"b-but how did you…"

"oh that's right you never figured it out, Me and Daisuke are the one and the same, I have my personality and body though but I needed Daisuke's body to be here psychically."

"Daisuke isn't a thief like you!"

" How would you know, sure he didn't like it a first but it wasn't just for kicks or anything, the art work we stole was Hikari art"

"I don't care what art it was! Daisuke would never steal any…"

"He would never try to hurt his friend Satoshi also"

"That white monster wasn't Satoshi"

"well this shows what you know…"

Dark walked past Riku and left leaving her in her own thoughts and confusion. Suddenly she remembered something.

'_please try to help Dark and Satoshi I know they are hurt by this also'_

Daisuke's note she had put it in her music box along with the feather, she couldn't believe she forgot, she didn't know why Satoshi was mentioned but when Dark explained that he and Daisuke was one in the same the what about the White Monster and Satoshi?

"I am such an idiot!"

Riku ran off hoping to find some more answers.

Dark didn't head back to the Niwa residence he rather not face them at the moment. He sat on the cliff's edge watching the stars appear. Wiz was resting on his lap.

"Coexistence right Daisuke?"

"kyu?"

Dark looked down at his familiar.

"Sorry Wiz, Its just Daisuke's words,

_"What we both want, isn't control or infection but coexistence, right Dark?"_

Dark looked around hoping to find the source of Dai's voice and hoping it wasn't his imagination. He sighed it was, but how did the words feel like they where coming from behind him, and the emptiness that Daisuke used to fill up was suddenly gone. Now his head hurt this was all to confusing.

_'what now should I just sit here reminiscing. . .probably be a good idea,'_

Dark didn't know what else to do and to be honest he didn't know why he was driven to go to the cliff where Daisuke died…no disappeared in the first place. He snickered at a memory.

_"_Dark! Stop teasing me!_"_

_"Me? Tease you? Daisuke Niwa I am offended I haven't teased you I am so angry I cant stay awake any more!"_

With that said Dark had fallen asleep in a matter of seconds he could her Daisuke laugh and wonder how he could fall asleep so fast. It wasn't a big memory it was small and warm, like Daisuke. Dark smiled a bit it was a good thing remembering Daisuke like that, how he would laugh at Dark's jokes get embarrassed when Dark made an unnecessary comment like when he told Daisuke that he had fallen for Hiwatari. The look on his face was priceless.

Dark sighed hoping to find out what to do, with Daisuke gone. He could live on for him but that would be to cruel for him and Daisuke. He should have gotten the chance to live his own life not someone else to do it for him.

"Pretty eerie here right Dark?"

"Hello Hiwatari…took you long enough"

Satoshi growled a bit but sighed.

"Well as you can see my plan didn't work otherwise Daisuke would have returned by now…"

"true, true…so what now"

"How am I suppose to know what to do now? Here"

Satoshi shoved a canvas into Dark's hands and stormed off. Dark looked at Satoshi with a stupefied look on his face. He turned to face the canvas that Satoshi had given him.

To his surprise it was a really good painting. Daisuke sat on cliff's edge his red wings seemed transparent. By the color of the sky it was probably sunset a few stars where visible in the darker areas of sky. Daisuke's eyes seemed to be lit up by the sun. Beneath his hand that rested on the grass was a single rose with a black ribbon tied around it. To be honest Dark was surprised Satoshi did such a good job. He was to much at looking at the details of the painting to notice someone walking up behind him. Only when they embraced him into a hug did he notice.

"Dark I'm so sorry for what I said!"

It was Riku and she was in tears.

"Riku it doesn't matter."

"I never knew Daisuke and Satoshi had you and the white monster inside of them they seemed….so normal"

"It's the most unlikely person isn't Riku"

"yeah…Dark who painted that?"

Riku had finally noticed the canvas in Dark's hand.

"Satoshi did, he thought if he restored it with his powers Daisuke would come back but sadly I didn't work…"

"Did you know you are in the painting"

"No…I'm…wait what?"

"right there"

Riku pointed at the sky it did look like him the dark blue/black spots was the wings on his back the parts where ocean met the sky outlined his body.

"that tricky bastard…"

"I think its nice he put you there you and Daisuke are the same person."

"Guess you are right, Now I owe him"

"Well, I better head home before Risa freaks out…"

"I guess so, Thanks for coming Riku.."

"Not a problem Dark just take care alright"

With Riku gone Dark sighed and stood up Wiz making a muffled Kyu noise as he fell face first into the ground. Dark walked up to the closest tree. Placing a black feather into the tree a wooden case appeared. Placing the picture into it he closed the glass door as it locked automatically. It was decorative but the picture still caught the eye. Between the glass on the bottom corners was a black and red feather they're ends meeting in the middle underneath them was a plaque. Which read :

Daisuke Niwa

The Sunsets Wings

Sure no one would get it right away but it was still better then anything. Dark smiled at the painting, forever protected. A memorial for Daisuke, even though no one will hear the true story until times past but Dark was going to make sure that he was the one who will tell the story. His last magic trick for Daisuke, to make him alive again in everyone's memory. With that done Dark flew off into the night sky ready to tell the Niwa family what had happened and what has been done. Over time, a bench was placed on the cliff so anyone could go there it faced both the sea and the painting. From there Dark will tell the true story of Daisuke's Sacrifice.

-Fin-

* * *

_Kurai - this last chapter is dedicated to my friend Elisa for her birthday thanks fro cheering me on E-chan and Happy Birthday! _

_To Reviewers - I hope you liked my story I'll try to make more like this and this story will have a special poem chapter it should be updated soon alright? So thanks for the reviews and insparation I really loved reading your reviews . Thank you so much you kept me going and never gave up on me. I hope to see you names at some of my other stories most of them might be angst im not very good with humor...forgive me! Well thanks again! _

_-Kurai (aka Takura)-_

_"Its not the pain that holds you back its the illusion of being lost that keeps you from the truth."_


	13. To Live for Me

**To Live For Me**

Arms held open,

Cold as ice,

Shove away the love,

That could not suffice.

Yet you wait for the cold,

Embracing the ebony truth,

Raining on the inside,

Falling from the roof.

For the sake of your words,

And of those who criticize,

All falls on deaf ears,

And trickles to the floor.

Chase the rain,

Beat it to the ground,

From clear to red,

And wash away the pain.

A black tear falls,

From a choked sky,

And lands on the hands

Of the innocent.

To live for me is homicide,

To die for me is suicide,

When the end stares you in the eye,

Which will you choose?

* * *

_ Thanks goes to all my reviewers, and everyone who never gave up on me, thank you so much for taking time to read this Im glade some of you liked it I hope you like the poem and I'll hopefully see you all again soon! Nothing could have helped me out then everyone thanks again!_

_-Kurai-Takura-_

_"Go ahead and take the leap of fate, you may be suprised at the result, so go ahead and jump to find a pair of wings on your back to take you away to a place of Illusion."_


End file.
